TogIza
TogIza is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Toga and Izayoi. Their Relationship Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru The group heads back to Kaede's hut that night and Myōga tells them about Inuyasha's father. Inuyasha, however, doesn't know anything about his father. Kaede told him that his father was a great demon and the western lands were his domain. When Kagome asked about his mother, Myōga told her that she was a beautiful woman that Inuyasha's father loved, and then time Inuyasha steps on Myōga and storms out, saying that his mother died a long time ago. Movies InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler On a snowy night near the ocean, blood drips from the left hand of the Inu no Taishō. His son and heir, Sesshōmaru, asks his father if he insists on going and asks for his two swords, Tessaigaand Sō'unga. But his father asks if he desires power so much, he must have someone to protect; Sesshōmaru says no, as he has no need for such. His father then transforms into his true dog form, running off. Myōga, clinging near his right eye, pleads his master to reconsider, for his wounds from his battle with Ryūkotsusei have not yet healed but the Inu no Taishō refuses, as he must reach his human wife, Izayoi, who is just giving birth to his second son, and that he doesn't believe he is long for this world. At a mansion, guarded by many samurai, their leader, Takemaru of Setsuna, ignores the midwife's warnings and takes his spear, killing the midwife. Then he enters the birthing chamber as a lunar eclipse begins. He tells Izayoi, that he had always loved her but loathes the fact that her heart has been stolen by a demon and stabs her with a spear. As he leaves, he hears the cries of a newborn half demon. At that moment, the Inu no Taishō arrives at the door, using his Kaze no Kizu to cut through the lines, despite being hit by a few arrows. After hearing that Takemaru slew Izayoi, he slices off the samurai's left arm and enters the mansion, just as Takemaru summons his men to set it aflame. Inside, the Inu no Taishō finds Izayoi and uses Tenseiga to revive her, and covers her with the Robe of the Fire Rat to protect her from the fire. Takemaru then approaches, determined to fight to the death. The Inu no Taishō draws his third sword, Sō’unga and tells Izayoi that their son shall be named Inuyasha and battles Takemaru as the mansion collapses on them. Izayoi, holding her infant son, escapes. Evidence * After he last battle with Ryūkotsusei, Toga rushed to save her without first tending to his wounds. He fought through the soldiers only to find her already dead. Using the Tenseiga, he brought her back to life, giving her the Robe of the Fire-Rat, and telling her to escape with their newborn son whom he names Inuyasha. * Toga's last words were: "Izayoi...You must live. Live a long life. Live long and well with Inuyasha." This showed that the Great Dog Demon did deeply care about his sons and did not see them as mere tools of heritage. * Toga and Izayoi were married. * Both appeared romantically affectionate toward one another. * Izayoi referred to him as Anata (あなた, "my dearest") and Tōga clearly had only her in mind after his battle with Ryūkotsusei: instead of tending to his wounds, as he rushed to her side, only to find her dead and cradling their child (thankfully, he was able to use Tenseiga to revive her). * Toga and Izayoi have a hanyō child named, Inuyasha together. Quotes * "Izayoi...you must live. Live a long life. Live long and well, with Inuyasha." ―Tōga's last wordssrc * "That doesn't matter...I cannot afford to lose her! Besides, I am not long for this world." ―Tōgasrc * Trivia * According to Myōga, Inuyasha is able to use his sword Tessaiga because he protects Kagome, who is human, mirroring Tōga's relationship with Izayoi. * Databooks Gallery Movie 3.jpg Movie 3.jpg Category:Couples involving toga Category:Couples involving izayoi